caracteres_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
One Piece Ball Z Capitulo 14: El Hijo Maligno de Goku???!!!, El Malvado y Poderoso Xicor
Bills:*Con un kimono rojo*Es es en el capitulo 14. Doflamingo:*Esquiva balas a gran velocidad*En el Planeta del Rey Cold. Lyra: Jasper y Peridot me fallaron, y clon de Cell tambien, creo que es ya es ahora de ir a la tierra con mi hijo.*Ve a Sorbet* Sorbet me voy a donde esta el Señor Champa, estas al mando, me preparas una Capsula, as tu y todos hagan como que nunca vine a aqui. Genome:*Comiendo ramen*¿Incluso yo?.thumb|Genome Lyra:*Se sorprende*¿Que hace el aqui?. Genome: Escape del laboratorio para comer ramen, pueden llamarme guerrero insecto si quieren. Sorbet:¿Eres una de las creaciones de Ury?. Genome: Si Lyra:*Se enoja*Sáquenlo de aqui. Genome: Ya me voy*Se termina el ramen y se va* Sorbet: Como ordene Reina Lyra, ahora le preparo la capsula. Lyra: Bien, también dile a Ury que sus creaciones están bajo su responsabilidad, y que vigilen a Jasper y Peridot. Sorbet: Asi sera Lyra-Sama. Jasper: Yo le dire A Ury sobre sus creaciones. Lyra: Esta bien. Jasper:*Sale de la habitacion*Sera facil*Ve a Cell-X* Cell-X:*Se acerca a Jasper y saca una imagen de Genome*¿Has visto a este tipo?. Jasper:*Apunta para atras*Se fue por ahi. Cell-X: Gracias*Empieza a caminar por donde apunto Jasper* Jasper: Esa araña es enorme.*Llega al laboratorio de Ury* Ury, Lyra-sama se va ir, dijo que esas creaciones tuyas están bajo tu responsabilidad. Lyra:*Llega a la habitación de las capsulas* Bueno me voy, Sorbet, quiero que prepares otra capsula y la pongas en piloto automático yo me encargo de poner las coordenadas para valle a donde voy. Sorbet: Si mi Reina. Lyra: Y antes irme dile a Ury de los guerreros insectos tienen prohibido ir a la tierra sin mi permiso, quedo claro?. Genome:*Sentado en una caja*¿Puedo ir?. Lyra:¿Que haces aqui?. Genome:*Muestra un tazon vacio*Se acabo el ramen en el planeta. Sorbet:*Se enoja*Tenemos que matarlo antes de que se acabe la comida. Genome:*Saca una bazooka y se pone unos lentes*Hasta la vista Baby*Dispara* Sorbet: Maldito. Mujer Insecto:*El misil le da haciendo que se ate con una cuerda*Mierda. Sorbet:*Se sorprende¿Que es eso?. Cocinero:*Aparece inconsciente sobre una caja en la posicion del pensador* Genome:*Se oculto en una caja y empieza a imitar la voz del cocinero*Esa cosa es una criatura llamada Amanto, se infiltro aqui para poder chupar sangre y poder alimentar a sus crías ¿o me equivoco?. Mujer Insecto:*Empieza a llorar*Es verdad. Sorbet:*Se pone aun lado de Genome*¿Que haces con este cocinero?. Genome: Lo encontre inconsciente en la cocina y lo traje aqui. Sorbet: Eres un maldito, di una cosa para que te que.... Genome:*Obliga a Sorbet a comerse algo quemado*Esa es. Lyra:¿Que es eso?. Genome:*Ve a Lyra y le muestra un pedazo de lo que comió Sorbet*Es un tamagoyaki que cocine. Sorbet:*Cae al suelo y se le dilatan las pupilas*¿Quien soy yo?, ¿quienes son ustedes?, ¿que hago aqui?. Genome: A perdido la memoria. Lyra: Tranquilo yo me encargo*Usa sus poderes de Kaio Shin y le lanza a Sorbet una luz brillante haciendo que recobre la memoria* Sobert prepara las capsulas como te dije. Sorbet: Si, mi reina ahora voy con Tagoma.*Se va a sala de Naves* Lyra: *Ve a Genome* Soldado Insecto te doy la orden de que te quedes quieto y que te vayas con Ury, y acates sus ordenes te quedo claro. Genome: Si Lyra-sama eso es fácil, pero donde hay mas comida? Lyra: *Pensando* Si te portas bien te daré un helado de chocolate. Genome: Si sempai.*Se va al laboratorio* Lyra:*Se empieza a sentir mas joven*Vaya Ury si los hiso obedientes, ahora ire a buscar a mi hijo prodigio*Se va a donde se fue Sorbet* Genome:*Caminando en el pasillo*Que mal, esto sera burrido*Recuerda lo que dijo Lyra*pero no dijo que no podia salir y hacerme en aventuras*Empieza a correr y choca con Cel-X*Mierda. Cell-X: Te encontre. Genome:*Empieza a correr*Atrapame si puedes. Cell-X: No me rendire, son ordenes de Ury*Empieza a perseguir a Genome* Genome:*Se propulsa brincando en las paredes*No me rendire*Ve el baño de mujeres*Perfecto*Entra al baño* Cell-X: No escaparas*Abre la puerta del baño dejando un momento incomodo*Mierda*Le da una hemorragia nasal* Guerreras:*Se dan cuenta de la presencia de Cell-X*Maldito pervertido*Se ponen sus armaduras y empiezan a golpear a Cell-X* Genome:*Desde el techo*Como lo planee*Sale del baño sin ser detectado y empieza a correr por el techo* Lyra:*En la sala de naves enfrente de Sorbet*¿Ya esta las capsulas?. Tagoma: Ya esta Lyra-sama. Lyra: Gracias*Entra a una capsula y se va junto con la que esta en piloto automatico* Tagoma: Fue facil, ya es tiempo de descanzar*Sale de la sala junto con Sorbet* Genome:*Se dirije a la sala de naves y ve a Sorbet y Tagoma*Perfecto, tecnica borra memorias*Lanza con un tirachinas lo que cocino* Sorbet y Tagoma:*Se tragan lo que cocino Genome y caen al suelo* Genome:*Baja el techo y les pone una grabacion con una hoja que tiene escrito en kanji "escúchame" y sin ser visto*Sencillo*Entra a la sala*A la aventura*Entra a la nave y empieza a golpear los controles con un paraguas*Ya enciende*Se enciende la nave y se va* Sorbet y Tagoma:*Se despiertan y pierden la memoria*¿Quienes somos?*Ven la grabacion*¿Que ser?*Encienden la grabacion* Grabación:*Se empieza a escuchar la voz de Genome*Escuchen Sorbet y Tagoma, por cierto el azul es Sorbet y el otro es Tagoma, ustedes 2 son ladrones bragas de mujeres, su objetivo en la vida es robar bragas y darselas a los hombres que no tienen oportunidad con las mujeres. Sorbet y Tagoma: Entendido, por los sueños de los pervertidos*Empiezan a correr* Ury:*Escucha la grabación* Que estará pasando?*Ve un pedazo de lo que cocino Genome, se lo come y le da amnesia*¿Quien soy?. Lyra:*Dentro de su capsula volando hacia donde estaba Champa* Jejejeje. Doflamingo:*Usando un jeysey rojo y enfrente de Lao G, Buffalo y Baby 5 con una pizarra detras de el con "Jolly Roger" escrito en katakana*Escuchen, asi es como se escribe Jolly Roger en katakana. Lao G:*Lo escribe*Ya. Baby 5:*Dibujando dentro de un corazon a Sai*Como digas. Buffalo:*Lo escribe en kanji*Ya y con Champa. Vados:*Esquiva los ataques de Xicor*¿Que sucede?, ¿acaso no quieres lastimar estos hermosos pechos?*Se agarra los pechos* Xicor:*Viendo que Vados baja la guardia con gran velocidad le lanza un golpe pero lo esquiva*Casi Vados:¿Creíste que bajaría la guardia fácilmente?*Cambia su vestimenta a algo mas revelador* Xicor:*Le da una pequeña hemorragia nasal y se lo limpia*¿Crees que eso me distraerá?. Vados:*Empieza a hacer un puf puf a Xicor*Se que te gusta esto y se de alguien que estaria ce-lo-so. Bills:*Empieza a golpear a bravucones*El puf puf en una acción en el que la mujer frota los pechos en la cara del hombre y en la tierra. Roshi:*Estornuda*Creo que alguien habla de mi. Doflamingo:*Esquiva las bolas de papel lanzadas por Buffalo*De nuevo con Champa. Xicor:*Se empieza a alarmar*Hksjsd wlñqwid dkiskdolnw s ssd(Subtitulos: Ya quítate maldita bruja, que me axficio). Champa:*Ve el combate de Xicor*Interesante*Empieza a comer pizza* Xicor:*Se calma, vuelve a ver que Vados baja la guardia con gran velocidad logra darle un golpe dejando estampada en el suelo* Champa: Vaya sorprendente*Sigue comiendo la pizza* Vados:*Se pone unas orejas de gato y mira a Xicor con una cara inocente*¿Así es como tratas a tu sensei-nya?. Bills:*Empieza a entrenar con una espada*Mientras en un planeta Misterioso Lyra:*Saliendo de su capsula* Por fin llegue al planete donde entrenaba a Xicor cuando era un niño, bueno ahora de llamar al Señor Champa y sus asistente para buscar a Xicor*Saca de sus capsula un budín de chocolate*Señor Champa!!!!, mire lo que le traje!!!!. Doflamingo:*Empieza a calificar las hojas*De nuevo con Champa. Xicor:*Se enoja*Ya deja de hacer eso, ten esto mas enserio recuerda que soy un dios. Champa:*Se da cuenta del baculo de Vados*Vados, tiene una llamada. Vados: Oh, gracias por decirme*Se quita las orejas de gato, vualve a sus vestimentas anteriores y agarra el baculo*¿De quien sera?*Ve el mansaje y se da cuenta de que es Lyra*Pero si es Lyra-san. Xicor: Es mi madre?. Champa: Que quiere?. Vados: '''Señor Champa, al parecer trajo de comer. '''Champa:¿Que es?. Vados: Pudin de chocolate. Champa:¿Pudin....de.......chocolate?*Enloquece y empieza a destruir todo*¡¡¡PUDIN DE CHOCOLATE!!!. Vados: No de nuevo*Saca wasabi*Ve a a donde se requiera*Lanza un poco de wasabi con unos palillos* Champa:*Se traga el pedazo de wasabi, cae al suelo y empieza a escupir fuego*¡¡Quema!!. Xicor:*Pensando: Que Dioses tan patéticos, no se por que mi madre me dejo que estos tontos* Bueno, que esperas tráela asta aquí. Champa:*Ve a Vados*Si as lo que venga Lyra-san. Vados: Ya voy*Abre un portal* Lyra:*Ve el portal*Al fin*Llega con Champa y ve lo que le sucede*¿Wasabi?. Vados: Si*Se acerca a Lyra y apunta a Xicor*Que bueno que llegaste, el me obligo a hacer cosas indevidas. Xicor: Eso es mentira madre. Lyra:*Golpea a Vados dejandola estampada contra el suelo*Siempre de fastidiosa. Bills:*Golpea a algunos matones*Mientras con Genome. Genome:*Se despierta encadenado a la pared*¿Que me paso?: Niño:*Ve a Genome*Hasta que despiertas. Genome:*Ve al niño encadenado*¿Quien eres?. Niño: Solo soy el hijo de un samurai, bienvenido a nuestro planeta, ahora es de los amantos*Empieza a llorar* Genome: No te preocupes, yo los liberare. Doflamingo: De nuevo con Champa*le pone a Buffalo una D, a Baby 5 una F y a Lao G una A* Champa:*Se levanta y se acerca a Lyra*Perdón si me veo en estas fachas, es que ya sabes como me pongo con el pudin. Lyra: Descuide Señor Champa, vine a llevarme a mi hijo Xicor, tengo pensado en ir a la tierra. Xicor: A la tierra? Lyra: Si es hora de que veas a tu padre Son Goku,*Luego ve a la asistente de Champa* Por cierto las Crystal Gems resultaron ser muy débiles, por eso es que me voy a la tierra. Vados:*Con un traje de detective y con lentes oscuros*Siempre supe que eran débiles. Champa: Ya veo Lyra-san. Xicor: Entonces iremos a ver mi padre Son Goku*Pone un sonrisa malvada* que bueno madre. Lyra:¿Como que siempre sabias?: Vados:¿Creíste que trairia a gente débil apropósito?. Lyra: Maldita bruja azul*Empieza a atacar a Vados* Vados:*Contra ataca*Maldita bruja. Xicor:*Se sorprende*Madre, yo te ayudo. Champa:*Le agarra el hombro a Xicor*No lo hagas, cuando 2 mujeres pelean, no pueden ser detenidas ni ayudadas. Kibitoshin:*Llega junto con el Kaio Shin Anciano y con una bolsa llena de comida*Ya llegamos. Champa: Al fin. Xicor:*Ve a Champa* No me importa quiero ayudar a mi Madre*Pensando: Aparte odio a esa bruja a azul, luego una gran velocidad intente atacar a la Asistente de Champa* Vados:*Esquiva el ataque*No tan rápido*Le da una serie de patadas en la cara a Xicor dejandole la cara como la de Smoker* Champa:*Impresionado* Sorprendente. Xicor:*Se alegra la cara*Ya creo que es hora de irnos*Pone su mano en hombro de su madre Lyra, y al parecer hace la técnica de la teletrasportacion, y se van del lugar* Champa: Espere!!! y el Pudin de Chocolate*Ve a Vados* todo es tu culpa, que pasara si Lyra-san no vuelve solo por que no te supiste comportar. Vados: Perdón, pero ya sabes como soy. Kibitoshin:*Se sorprende*¿Esa era la Kaio Shin del Oeste?. Kaio Shin Anciano: Si. Kibitoshin: Por ella*Agarra al Kaio Shin Anciano y se van a la tierra con el Movimiento Instantáneo* Champa:*Empieza a llorar en rodillas*¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?. Doflamingo: De nuevo en el Sunny*Esquiva un cuchillo* Luffy:*Se queda dormido y se ve* Nami:*Se sorprende*No sabia que era sonámbulo. Bills: Mientras en el planeta Misterioso*Deja inconsciente a un borracho* Lyra:*Llega a las capsulas* Se me olvido darle el pudin al Señor Champa. Xicor: Déjalo así madre, aparte se lo tiene merecido por culpa de sus estúpida asistente la próxima vez la voy a matar. Lyra: Espera Xicor*Pone una mira malvada a su hijo* todo a su tiempo cuando derrotes a tu padre, luego empezaremos nuestra rebelión en contra de Champa y Bills.........así gobernaremos el universo........después de todo eres el guerrero perfecto.*Se mete a su capsula y se va volando al espacio* Xicor: Jejejejejeje........Si......así demostrare que soy el mas fuerte del universo y el sucesor de mi padre Son Goku *Se mete a su capsula y se va volando al espacio* Bills: Las Capsulas se dirigen a la tierra y llegan cerca de repente en la tierra Gohan siente dos ki poderosos que son los de Lyra y Xicor se aproximaban a la tierra. Gohan:*No tando que dos capsulas llegaron cerca de la ciudad*Eh?, pero quienes sera?*Vuela y se dirige a donde cayeron las capsulas* Xicor: *La capsula se abre y sale* Este es planeta donde vive mi padre. Lyra: *Sale de su capsula* Si Xicor es la tierra. Xicor: Eh?*No ta que se acerca Gohan* Jejejejeje el debe ser mi hermano Son Gohan. Lyra: Vaya fue fácil buscarlo. Xicor:*Con gran velocidad aparece ante Gohan* Gohan: Eh?*Se sorprende* Xicor: Jejejejeje, Hola hermano mayor*Le lanza con sus dos manos un onda de energía a Gohan que causa un gran explocion causando un temblor en la ciudad* Gohan:*Tremenda mente herido luego de recibir el ataque de Xicor y sin poderse levantar* Maldición...... Lyra: Jejejejeje Xicor: Que débil es*Ve la ciudad*Jejejejeje*Lanza una gran bola de energia a la ciudad* Luffy:*Revota por los edificios y se traga la bola de energia*........ Xicor:*Se sorprende*¿Que es eso?. Gohan:*Ve a Luffy*Es Luffy. Luffy:*Empieza a girar y lanza un monton de bolas de energia que lastiman un poco a Xicor* Xicor: Maldito*Lanza una poderosa rafaga de Ki a Luffy* Luffy:*Agarra 2 edificios y se lanza con una fuerza descomunal que destruye la rafaga de Ki* Xicor: Es un demonio, pero no sorprende mucho. Luffy:*Estira sus brazos para atras y cuando se acerca a Xicor lo golpea con las palmas abiertas en el abdomen pero no le hace daño* Xicor: Jejeje, me divertiré un rato contigo*Con gran velocidad le da varios golpes a Luffy luego le da una onda de ki que lo deja espado al suelo* Patético demonio. Luffy:*Se cubre de un aura azul y golpea a Xicor en la nariz con la planta del pie* Xicor:*Le sangre la nariz, retrocede un poco y se tropieza con la pierna de Gohan*No te entrometas. Luffy:*Apunta la pierna de Gohan*.....Pierna...... Bills:*Mira como Buffalo y Lao G practican kendo*Por cierto en japones, no te entrometas suena igual que no metas mano y por eso Luffy especifico que uso la pierna. Xicor: No me refería a eso. Kibitoshin:*Aun lado de Lyra junto con el Kaio Shin Anciano*Anque ese tipo sea un idiota, es muy fuerte. Lyra: Eso parece, pero no le va ganar a Xicor*Ve a Kibitoshin*¿Y quien eres?. Kibitoshin:¿No me recuerdas?, soy el Kaio Shin del Este, pero ahora me he fusionado con mi asistente Kibito, a Kaio Shin del Oeste y como es estas con vida????*Se sorprende mucho*. Lyra: Eh?,*Ve a Kibitoshin* Kaio Shin del Oeste?, si soy una Kaio Shin pero no soy la que tu crees, debes confudir con alguien mas aparte mi nombre es Lyra. Luffy:*Patea Xicor lastimandolo un poco* Xicor*Agarra el pie de Luffy*Buen intento tonto. Luffy:*Se aleja 2 metros de Xicor y retuerce su pierna dando la imprecion de que es un muelle muy apretado* Kaio Shin Anciano: Parece que ese tipo es mas inteligente de lo que parece*Ve a Xicor* pero no creo que le gane al otro tipo. Luffy:*Regresa su pie haciendo que Xicor empieza a girar junto con su piera*..........Patada.....*Patea a Xicor en la cara con el otro pie haciendo que se estrelle contra un arbol y suelte su pie*......De cara.......*Enciende un cigarro como Sanji y empieza a fumar* Lyra: *Ve a Luffy* Vaya eres un humano muy fuerte.......pero no lo suficiente. Xicor:*Se levante y desaparece, reaparece ante Luffy* Eres muy fuerte niño, pero creas que eres mas fuerte que yo*Le dan un tremendo golpe en abdomen a Luffy sacandole el aire y de una pata la estrella así una rocas* Luffy:*Su piel se vuelve roja y empieza a sacar vapor*...........Tatsu............Maki...............*Crea un tronado y le lanza a Xicor un monton de golpes mientras esta en el tornado* Xicor: *Esquiva todos los ataques de Luffy* Jejejeje*Con un gran golpe le en la cabeza a Luffy que se hunde en cuerpo, luego con otro golpe la estampa en un montaña* Luffy:*Se levanta y se enoja*............Jumping............Point...........*Da un gran salto que lo manda a volar con Xicor* Xicor:¿Por que no aprendes?*Lanza un Kame Hame Ha Oscuro* Luffy:*Se infla como un globo y se envuelve en sus piernas y brazos*................Guard.......Point.......*Aguanta el Kame Hame Ha Oscuro* Kaio Shin Anciano:*Mira a Lyra*Por mientras ellos pelean, hazme un puf puf. Lyra:*Golpea al Kaio Shin Anciano haciendo que este le de vuelta al mundo 4 veces y caiga de cara enfrente de ella*Cállate pervertido. Xicor:*Aparece ante Luffy le da varios golpes en el estomago haciendo que se desinfle* Tu no me vas a ganar*Luffy lo vuelve a ataca pero Xicor lo agarra lo manda a volar* Jaja*Luego un solo golpe le da en la cara haciendo que le sangre la nariz, la frente y que se salga algunos dientes después lo vuelve a estrellar pero en el suelo* Luffy:*Se levanta confiado*................Mi navegante.................es mas monstruosa.............. Bills:*Protege a Baby 5 de Borrachos*Mientras en el Sunny. Nami:*Se enoja y se va al area en donde esta Luffy con el Shiro Makuba l*Maldito. Dolfamingo:*Protege a Sugar de acosadores*De nuevo con Xicor. Xicor:*Se enoja*No te burles de mi. Nami:*Llega al lugar*¿Quien me dijo monstruo?. Luffy:*Apunta a Xicor* Xicor:¿Quien eres?. Nami:*Golpea a Xicor estampandolo contra el suelo y rompiéndole los dientes*Soy la "Gata Ladrona" Nami. Xicor:*Se levanta enojado*maldita*Lanza a Nami un Super Kame Hame Ha Oscuro* Luffy:*Salva a Nami del ataque que la quita del lugar pero recibe al ataque esto causa una gran explosion y que muy herido sin poderse mover y cae al suelo derrotado* Nami: Luffy*Se da cuenta de que esta dormido*¿Aun sigues dormido?!!!. Lyra:*Se sorprende*¡¿Todo este tiempo estuvo dormido?! pero aun asi Xicor lo derroto. Kibitoshin: Sorprendente. Doflamingo: De nuevo en el Sunny*Empieza a tomar sake* Vegeta:*Se da cuenta de la presencia de Xicor y va al lugar en donde esta*¿Que es este ki tan poderoso?*se va a donde esta la pelea y llega*. Xicor: Eh? *Ve a Vegeta* Vegeta, Jejejeje por fin alguien fuerte. Lyra: Mmmm*Ve a Vegeta* El Hijo de la Reina de los Saiyajin que tanto odio vino*Ve a Xicor* Hijo matalo. Xicor: Sera un placer madre*Ataca a Vegeta por sorpresa y manda al suelo* Jejejeje. Vegeta: Maldito*Le lanza una rafaga de ki a Xicor* Xicor:*Aguanta el ataque*Que debil*Manda a volar a Vegeta* Luffy:*con su poca fuerza estira su cuello hacia el Sunny*.........Comida........*Come un monton de carne y vuelve hacia el lugar*..........Creo que........estoy mejor........*Se levanta debilitado* Vegeta: '''Maldito insecto, Rompedor Genocita*Se transforma en Super Saiyajin y Lanza un montón de esferas de energía a Xicor* '''Xicor:*Lo le causa ningún daño los ataques de Vegeta* Jejeje*Se pone ante Vegeta y de un golpe lo estampa en el suelo* Vegeta:*Se levanta* Maldito!!!*Se transforma en la fase 2 y cambien para sorpresa de todos en la 3* Ahora veras*Contra ataca a Xicor pero sus ataques era inútiles* Lyra:*Ve a Vegeta* Aun asi no le ganara a mi hijo, me pregunto donde esta Son Goku?. Goku:*Llega con la teletransportacion*¿Que sucede?. Bills:*Toma sake*Mientras con Genome y perdón si hacemos esto, es que a los escritores tambien se les puede acabar las ideas. Genome:*Se le ocurre algo y pone cara de dolor*Me duele el estomago, creo que voy a morir. Guardian:*Entra a la celda*¿Ahora que?. Genome: Me duele.....Me duele. Guardian:¿Que te duele?. Genome:*Da un salto, agarra al guardian con los pies y lo estreya contra la pared haciendo que se rompa*Tu cara. Niño: Ahora que estas libre, liberanos. Genome: En eso estoy*Saca una espada de madera y lanza una rafaga de aire que destruye las cadenas de todos*Listo. Samurais:*Festejan*Gracias Ogro Morado-san. Genome: Salgan todos, yo ire por los jefes*Sale del lugar y se dirije hacia la parte mas alta* Guardias: Atrampenlo*Sacan sus espadas y van a atacar a Genome* Samurais:*Bloquean el ataque*Vamos Ogro Morado-san. Genome: Salgan rapido. Samurais: Entendido*Se van* Genome: No me rendire*Llega a la ultima habitacion y ve fijamente a los jefes Amanto* Hombre Perro:¿Que hace esa cosa aqui?. Genome: Vallanse de aqui o los corto*Lanza cortes al aire y guarda su espada* Perro Hombre: Que patetico samurai......*Se muestran sus cortes y cae inconsciente* Jefes Amantos: Entendemos*Se van a la nave junto con los guardias*Nos vamos*Se van* Genome: Ahora destruire este lugar*Sale por la ventana y se pone el la punta del edificio*Corte del dragon*Corta el edificio a la mitad* Niño:*Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas*Ogro Morado-san. Genome:*Sale de los esconbros con su nave*Al fin. Samurais: Gracias Ogro Morado-sama. Genome:*Ve a los samurais*Mi nombre es Genome*Entra a su nave y se va* Bills:*Toma mas sake*Todos son unos malditos gilipollas y de nuevo con Xicor. Xicor:*Ve a Goku, luego de que derroto a Vegeta* Hola Padre, por fin llegas. Goku: Yo tu Padre?*Se sorprende de como lo llamo Xicor* Kibitoshin:*Ve a Goku*Hola Goku. Goku: Hola, ¿como les a ido?. Kaio Shin Anciano: Bien, pero le han dado una paliza al chico de goma y a Vegeta. Goku: Entiendo y ¿Quien fue?*Todos menos el hacen una caida estilo anime* Luffy:*Apunta a Xicor* Xicor: Jejeje padre, soy tu hijo Xicor. Goku: Pero mis únicos hijos son Gohan y Goten. Xicor: Pero si soy tu hijo y tu heredero como el mas fuerte del universo, y ella es mi madre la diosa Kaio Shin*Apunta a Lyra* por soy parte Saiyajin y parte Kaio Shin Dios. Kibitoshin y Kaio Shin Anciano:: *Se sorprende mucho* Que??? Lyra: El tienen razon, pero deje que les explique verán Xicor en realidad fue creado con mi ADN y el de Son Goku. Goku: Ya veo con que tu eras aquella diosa que me ofreció de comer en el Planeta Yardrat. Lyra: *Ve a Goku* Si, de echo yo fui al planeta Yardrat antes que tu, luego hice que los Yardrat estuvieran bajo me control con mis poderes de Kaio Shin y después que tu ya aprendiste la técnica de la tele-transportación hice los Yardrat te trajeran ante mi, luego te ofrecí de comer pero sabias al comerte la comida de dormirías, luego cuando dormías te hice un pequeña herida para extraer tu sangre, luego antes que te despertaras me fui del planeta y deje todo como que no tuve allí, luego con tu ADN y el mio cree a Xicor con la ayuda un científico subordinado mio y asi cree a nuestro hijo Xicor, el guerrero perfecto para así conquistar el universo. Goku: *Muy sorprendido con lo que dijo Lyra* Kibitoshin: Pero por que Kaio Shin de Oeste. Lyra:*Ve a Kibitoshin* Ya te dije que no soy quien crees, Kaio Shin del Este. Luffy:*Se pone enfrente de Xicor*...........Se..................mi nakama.......... Xicor: Ya deja el fastidio insecto*Con un bola de energia que le lanza a Luffy lo deja muy lastimado* Jejejeje Goku: Maldito, yo no haría algo así. Xicor: Jajajaja, descuida padre peleare contra ti. Bills:*Toma mas sake*Mientras en el Sunny. Usopp y Chopper:*Sienten escalofrios*Luffy acaba de preguntar a alguien monstruoso a ser de la tripulacion. Doflamingo: De nuevo con Xicor. Luffy:*Sus puños se vuelven negros*.........No me.............rendire........ Xicor: Ya callate maldito humano*Lanza un Super Kame Hame Ha Oscuro a Luffy* Luffy:*Estira sus brazos y trae a Buggy protegiéndolo del ataque*...........Perdón.............Narizón-kun.......... Buggy:*Se enoja y ve a Luffy*Maldito Mugiwara, no te perdonare esta. Nami:*Se sorprende*Pero si es Buggy. Buggy:*Separa sus manos y agarra a Luffy swl cuello*Maldito, se matare esta vez. Luffy:*Estira sus brazos para atrás y saca volando la parte de arriba de Buggy para su barco*....Listo..... Buggy (piernas):*Salen corriendo hacia el barco* Kaio Shin Anciano:¿Como puede estar vivo después de ser partido a la mitad?. Nami: Es un hombre separable, es inmune a los cortes pero no a los golpes. Lyra: Ja de todos modos no le ganara a Xicor no importa lo mas que se esfuerce. Xicor: *Ve lo hace Luffy* Estúpido Humano, ya creo que es hora de acabar contigo*Luffy iba a atacarlo pero desparece* Luffy: *Choca con el suelo cuando desapareció Xicor* Imposible???!!!! Xicor:*Aparece detrás de Luffy* Ya date cuenta que no me puedes vencer eres solo un humano........y yo un dios y el guerrero mas fuerte del universo*De su mano sale una bola de energía brillante que sale de su mano y con todas sus fuerzas se la lanza a Luffy causando una gran explocion con eso deja a Luffy en definitiva K.O* Jajajajajajaja Luffy: *Queda muy malherido* Buggy: '''Yo me largo!!!*Asustado huye del lugar* '''Xicor: '''Ahora muere!!!! '''Goku: Ya basta*Con gran velocidad agarra a Luffy y lo pone en lugar segura, y se pone ante Xicor* Maldito Monstruo, esta bien pelearemos. Xicor: Al fin Jejejeje. Goku:*Pasa a ser Super Saiyajin 3*Ahora ya me enoje, Super Kame Hame Ha*Ataca a Xicor* Xicor:*Aguanta el ataque de Goku*Esto sera facil*Golpea a Goku en el estomago* Goku: Super Onda de Energia*Lanza un monton de rayos a Xicor* Xicor:*Ninguno de los ataques de Goku le hacia daño* Eso es todo padre?, que te pasa eso todo tu poder*Con una sola mano manda a Goku a estrellarse con unas rocas* Me decepcionas crei que eras capas de hacerme frente. Vegeta:*Muy herido luego de luchar contra Xicor y estando a lado de Nami* Maldición ni yo en Super Saiyajin 3 pude contra y eso que entrene mucho para llegar a esa transformacion Grrrrrrrrr*Luego de ver de que Xicor de una mano golpeo a Goku con gran fuerza* Goku:*Vuelve a su esta base y queda muy herido* Maldición, el es tan fuerte como Bills. Luffy:*Ata sus piernas y brazos en las de Kibitoshin y se Pone en su espalda*..........Gomu Gomu........no Mikata........Robo............ Kibitoshin:*Se sorprende*¿Que haces?. Luffy:*Empieza a mover a Kibitoshin*...............Punch..........*Hace que Kibitoshin golpee a Xicor en el abdomen pero lo esquiva a gran velocidad* Goku:*Pasa a su estado Dios sin saberlo*Ahora si me enoje*Golpea a Xicor en el abdomen haciendo que se estrelle contra una montaña* Lyra: Pero Rayas, Son Goku se transformo en un Dios????!!!! Vegeta: Como es posible que se transformara en un Super Saiyajin Dios sin los corazones de 5 Saiyajins???? Xicor:*Se recupera rápidamente*Jejejeje*Ve a Goku con una sonrisa malvada* Ha al fin estas a tu máximo poder*Ha gran velocidad ataca a Goku* Doflamingo: Xicor y Goku lucha muy parejos en la pelea similar cuando Goku peleo contra Bills pero Xicor ya empezaba a darle dificultades a Goku..... Lyra:*Viendo la pelea* Sin duda Xicor le va a ganar a su padre, Son Goku esta perdido. Kaio Shin Anciano: '''Ese Xicor es muy fuerte*Impresionado* '''Luffy:*Hace que Kibitoshin se mueva como Sanji*...............Kick..........*Hace que Kibitoshin de un salto y patee a Xicor en la cara* Xicor: No interfieras*Golpea a Kibitoshin en la cara dejandolo inconsciente* Luffy:*Hace que Kibitoshin se levante*....Punch..........*Hace que Kibitoshin golpee a Xicor en la cara pero lo esquiva* Goku:*Golpea a Xicor*No me rendire, Kame Hame Ha*Lanza un Kame Hame Ha que lastima un poco a Xicor* Kaio Shin Anciano:*Se le ocurre algo y saca unos pendientes*Goku, chico de goma, atrapenlo*Les lanza un pendiente a cada uno* Goku:*Atrapa el pendiente y pierde su transformacion*Gracias*Se lo pone en la oreja izquierda*Luffy, pontelo en la oreja derecha. Luffy:*Atrapa el pendiente*..........Entendido.......*Se lo pone en la oreja derecha* Goku y Luffy:*Se fusionan formando a Luku* Luku:*Pone una sonrisa*Es hora de pelear, Gear Second+Super Saiyajin*Pasa al Gear Second y al estado Super Saiyajin*Gomu Gomu no Jet Kame Hame Ha Gatling*Lanza un monton de puñetazos junto con un monton de Kame Hame Ha* Xicor: *Esquiva todos los ataques de Luku* es lo mejor que tienes*Lanza a Luku el mismo ataque uso para derrotar a Luffy que le da gran daño* Toma uso, aun que se fusionaron no me van a derrotar. Lyra:*Ve sus pendientes* Por eso los Kaio Shin tienen estos pendientes, aun así Goku y el chico fusionados cree que le pueden ganarle a mi hijo. .Luku:*Se acerca a Xicor y estira sus brazos para atras*Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka*Golpea a Xicor muy fuerte lastimandolo* Xicor:*Se enoja*Maldito monstruo. Luku:*Sonrie*Mira detras de ti. Luku 2:*Aparece detras de Xicor*Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling*Golpea un monton de veces a Xicor con su puños recubiertos de haki* Xicor:*Sorprende*¿Como es posible?*Golpea a Luku 2 haciendo que desaparesca* Luku:*Sus puños empiezan a arder*Gomu Gomu no Mera Pistol*Golpea a Xicor en el pecho haciendo que se queme* thumb|Xicor en su Maximo Poder: Gracias al entrenamiento con la Asistente de Champa Xicor: Maldito*Luego sonríe* les diere algo no estuve usando todo mi poder....pero ahora si LO VOY A USAR!!!!*De repente sus ojos se ponen rojos y se cubre de un aura Azul/amarilla(una especie de super saiyajin dios azul) y ataca Luku y al parecer logra superarlo y le da dificultades*Jejejeje*Ataca a Luku heriendolo mucho* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! Luku: No puede ser se hiso mas fuerte que antes. Lyra:*Viendo como Xicor superaba a Luku* Jejejeje Kaio Shin Anciano:*Viendo como Xicor superaba a Luku* No es mas fuerte que lo esperaba, Luku no podrá derrotarlo ahora. Doflamingo: Xicor le da esta vez mucha dificultades a Luku a pesar de que Luku se esforzaba para tratar de derrotar a Xicor eran inútiles Xicor logra superar y le ataca con mas fuerza cada vez. Bills:*Sorprendido al ver la pelea de Luku y Xicor* Es impresionante ese Xicor no importa cuando se esfuerce Luku, Xicor evadirá todo lo que le mande Luku,*Se pone serio* ese Xicor es un dios muy poderoso como un dios de la destrucción, se puede decir que Lyra creo a un dios monstruo. Doflamingo: Es muy cierto, su poder es aterrador. Bills:*Aparece a un lado de Nami y Vegeta*¿Quienes son los peleadores? Vegeta, Kaio Shin Anciano y Lyra:*Se sorprenden*Es el Dios de la Desruccion, Bills. Nami:*Se sorprende*¿Un Dios de la Destruccion?. Luku:*Se sorprende mucho y se acerca a Bills*Se mi nakama. Nami:*Golpea a Luku estampandolo contra el suelo*No digas tonterias. Bills: En estos momentos no estoy interesado, ademas ya estoy en una tripulacion. Xicor:*Se enoja*No me ignoren. Luku:*Se levanta y pasa al estado Super Saiyajin 3*Ya me enoje, Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling*Golpea un monton de veces a Xicor con los puños recubiertos de haki lastimandolo un poco* Xicor:*Demuestra que aguanta los ataques* No te confíes mucho*Golpea a gran velocidad a Luku muchas veces mas que Luku y luego de una gran golpe le da en el abdomen sacandole el aire, y lo tira al suelo* Bills:*Impresionado* Vaya tenia razón su fuerza es como la un dios de la destrucción, dudo mucho que derrote a Xicor. Lyra:*Ve a Bills* Señor Bills tiene toda la razón. Bills: Eh?*Ve a Lyra* Frostia, La madre de Freezer y Cooler, con que as cambiado de forma a la de una Kaio Shin y de nombre. Lyra:*Se impresiona* Como lo sabes Señor Bills. Bills: Jejeje, me imagino que estas orgullo por crear a ese monstruo de Xicor, pero debo admitir de que hisite eso solo por que tus hijos te fallaron eh? Lyra: Tienes mucha razón Señor Bills, y lograre mi objetivo. Bills: Ya veo, bueno yo solo estoy para ver si Luku vence a Xicor o no, ya ese el tiene un gran velocidad como la de Wiss. Lyra: Jejejeje se dio también cuenta Señor Bills Xicor: *Esta en cielo y ve en suelo que dejo a Luku mal herido* Que esperas ven estupido. Doflamingo: Xicor y Luku siguen peleando pero los resultados eran los mismos Luku no podia contra Xicor. Luku:*Sus ojos se vuelven rojos y le rodea un aura roja*Es momento de que veas el poder de un demonio*Desaparece* Xicor:*Se sorprende*¿Donde esta?. Luku:*Aparece detrás de Xicor*Sufre maldito*Empieza a golpear a Xicor lastimandolo mucho* Xicor:*Se sorprende mas*¿Como puedes lastimarme?. Luku: Un demonio no puede aguantar su instinto asesino*Patea en la cara a Xicor haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo* Xicor:*Se recupera rápidamente y se enoja*Maldito*Va a atacar a Luku* Luku:*Su mano se transforma en la de un demonio*Te mostrare el poder del infierno*Rasguñ eñ pecho de Xicor pero el desparece ante el*Que???? Xicor: *Aparece de detrás de Luku* Jejejeje, no me asusta podrás ser demonio o dios o la payasada que se ocurra pero me ganaras *Una una especie de genkidama oscura pequeña que se lanza a Luku causando le gran daño con una que lo tira al suelo* Jajajajajaja Luku:*Luego recibir el ataque de Xicor vuelve a su estado base y queda algo debilito, pero levanta* No.......me.......rendiré......... Xicor: *Se pone frente de Luku leda mil puñetazos sin fin a gran velocidad, lo golpea tan fuerte que Luku escupe sangre y luego le da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo deja en el suelo, pero le seguia dando golpes sin que Luku pudriera hacer algo* Bills: Que les para al parecer Luku le va ganar Xicor. Lyra: *Sorprendida de ver como Xicor le daba una gran paliza a Luku* Sin duda Xicor es el mas fuerte de universo Vegeta:*Enojado* Maldición ni fusionados pueden contra ese Xicor Nami:*Sorprendo de ver como Xicor le daba una gran paliza a Luku* No puedo soportar ver eso lo voy a ayudar*De repente es detenida por Kaio Shin Anciano* Kaio Shin Anciano: No seas tonta, Xicor te mataría en instantes ya tiene una fuerza superior a la tuya, seria un suicidio y vas a la pelea. Nami: Mierda*Suelta unas lagrimas* Gohan:*Sorprendida de ver como Xicor le daba un gran paliza a Luku* Luku:*Detiene los ataques de Xicor con las manos*Es momento de que de todo el poder*De su hombre sale un brazo y golpea a Xicor mandandolo a volar hacia una montaña* Bills:*Se sorprende*Parece que el demonio a salido. Luku:*Se sorprende*Tengo un brazo mas. Bills: Aunque parece que es mas idiota que el consumidor. Luku:*Hace desaparecer el brazo y se dirije a Xicor*Es momento de mostrarte a un demonio de verdad*Toma la forma de un hibrido con un leopardo y le hace varios rasguños en el pecho* Nami:*Se sorprende*¿Como puede usar una habilidad Zoan?. Bills: Ahora que recuerdo leí una vez que cuando el demonio de la fruta controla el cuerpo tiene también la habilidad de usar todas las habilidades de las Akuma no Mi. Luku:*Crea un fantasma gigante*Es momento de que sufras un poco*Le lanza el fantasma a Xicor* Xicor:*Se pone de rodillas y se deprime*Soy un asco de vida, si muero deseo renacer en una almeja, una almeja en el fondo del oceano. Nami: Es sorprendente, uso la habilidad de Perona. Luku: Es momento*Chasquea los dedos y hace que el fantasma explote haciendo que Xicor se debilite, el creía eso asta que.....* Lyra: Necesitara algo mejor que eso para debilitar a Xicor se olvida que es parte Kaio Shin. Xicor:*De al nada se cubre de una aura blanca y muy brillante haciendo que se recupere rapitamente* Luku: Es imposible??!!!! Xicor: Maldito, pagaras por haber hecho decir que soy un asco de vida, ahora veras*Desaparece y reaparece ante Luku, lo agarra su tercer brazo y con mucha fuerza se lo agarra* Luku: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!, ME DUELE!!!!*Grita de dolor* Xicor: *Le da varios puñetazos luego le disloque a un brazo y luego el otro* Te voy hacer sufrir*Le lanza un gran bola de energía brillante causando una gran explocion y dejando a Luku mas herido que antes* JAJAJAJAJAJAJA*Luego escupe a Luku* Tu si eres un asco de vida*Y lo vuelve a atacar sin piedad* Bills: Ya suponía el demonio no fue capas de darle frente a Xicor, rayos creo que Luku esta perdido. Lyra: Jejejeje, si Señor Bills el esta perdido no puede contra mi hijo. Bills: Aunque hay una pequeña esperanza*Crea una bola de energia y se lanza a Luku* Luku:*Absorbe la bola y se recupera su energia*Estoy mejor*Toca a Xicor haciendo que tome la apariencia de una pintura abtracta* Xicor:*Se sorprende*¿Que me has hecho?*Lanza un Kame Hame Ha Oscuro pero que se movia estraño haciendo que choque contra un arbol* Luku: Y para rematar para que no me puedes atacar*Le lanza espuma a Xicor haciendo que se vuelve debil* Xicor:*Se sorprende mas*Mierda, pero existe otra manera para recuperarme y joderte.*Ve a Bills* Y tu hagas trampa en ayudarlo. Bills: Eh??? Luku: Que Eh??? Lyra:*Ve a Bills* Hiciste trampa al ayudarlo Señor Bills*Con sus poderes lanza una bola energía blanca haciendo que anochezca* Bills: Que es lo haces Lyra??? Luku: Que ha pasado*Nota que todo se puso de noche* Xicor:*De su pantalón muestra que tenia cola* Jejejeje*Ve la luna y se cubre de un aura blanca que esta cancela los efectos de la espuma por completo* Luku: Pero es imposible???, como pudiste??? Xicor: Por que soy un dios y, mi poder y fuerza va mas allá de tu compresión todo. Luku: Mierda. Xicor:*Sus ojos se ponen rojos al ver la luna, su tamaño aunmenta, le salen colmillos, pelo y empieza a cambiar a ser un Ozaru* Jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!*enrolla su cola como un cinturón* Ahora ninguno de tus tontos servirán contra mi. Vegeta: *Se sorprende* Maldición se puede transformar en Ozaru. Lyra: Jejejejeje Bills: Y como Ozaru su fuerza aumento 10 veces y haciendo con una fuerza descomunalmente. Xicor: Jajajajajaja*De su boca lanza un gran rayo de energia a Luku causando una gran explocion y destruyendo una parte del lugar* Luku:*Se levanta luego de recibir el ataque y se transforma en Super Saiyajin Dios* Veré si en este esta podre darle frente?*Ataca a Xicor pero lo le hacia daño* Xicor: '''Jajajajajajajaja*Agarra a Luku y lo empieza apretar ante los ojos todos*Jajajajajajajaja*Ve a Bills* Entromete y te hare lo mismo. '''Luku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!*Grita de dolor mientras Xicor lo aprieta con mucha fuerza* Bills: Mierda*Pensado: Bueno no puedo hacer nada ni yo soy capas contra eso simio gigante* Luku:*Se transforma en arena y escapa*Maldito simio*Toca la pierna de Xicor y la deshidrata* Bills:*Se le ocurre algo*Ahorita vuelvo*Desaparece y aparece de nuevo con Doflamingo* Doflamingo:¿Ahora que?. Bills: Ayúdame contra el mono*Apunta a Xicor* Doflamingo: Esta bien, pero me deberas un favor, Goshikito*Lanza un hilo de cada dedo haciendole unos cortes a Xicor* Xicor: Maldito*Intenta golpear a Doflamingo* Doflamingo: '''Kumo no Sugaki*Crea una telaraña de hilos y se defiende del ataque* '''Xicor:*Rompe la telaraña con su fuerza descomunal y logra aplastandolo dejándolo K.O* HAAAAAAAAAA!!!*Vuelve ataca a Luku usando su gran velocidad* Luku: *Se transforma en arena........Pero se vuelve piedra*Eh?? que pasa?? Xicor: Jajajajaja, yo te lanza una ataque de Kaio Shin para que no escapara Jajajajajajaja*Empieza atacar a Luku* Bills: Maldición*Luego se pone a pensar y tiene una idea, agarra a Doflamingo* Ya se que se puede hacer*Desaparece de nuevo y reaparece en mundo donde el narra* Bueno la única manera es buscar la ayuda del monstruo gigante que vive en el océano,Godzilla*Vuela así el océano pero se pone en la playa* Doflamingo:*Despierta muy sorprendido y dolorido* Que paso por que volvimos? Bills: No pudiste contra Xicor en Ozaru. Doflamingo:*Se sorprende mucho* QUE ESE ERA XICOR???......pero por que volvimos. Bills: A pedirle ayuda a Godzilla creo que es el único con fuerza capas de quitarle la cola a Xicor ese espero. Doflamingo: Estas loco, como nos va ayudar eso monstruo no diferencia de amigos de enemigos*asustado* nos va a comer. Bills: Lo se, por eso es que tu lo vas atraer a portal que abriere para venga a pelea antes de que Xicor mate a Luku. Doflamingo: Sabes me la debes en gran Bills*Sube a un bote que esta dentro de una burbuja y se va ha la profundo del océano* Por favor que Godzilla no este malas y para los que no sepan, esta burbuja es recubrimiento y los barcos lo usan para llegar a la Isla Gyojin. Bills: Espero que Godzilla no se lo coma. Doflamingo:*Llega a la ubicacion de Godzilla*Aqui voy. Godzilla:*Esta dormido*thumb|Godzilla Doflamingo: Gracias Kamisama, Parasite*De su mono salen unos hilos muy delgados que se atan en todo el cuerpo de Godzilla*Ahora, ven a la superficie*Hace que Godzilla salga a la superficie*Listo Bills, abre el portal. Bills:*Abre el portar*Ya. Doflamingo:*Se sube a la cabeza de Godzilla*A pelear*Se pone enfrente de Xicor*Te llego la hora mono. Luku:*Se sorprende*Que lagartija mas grande. Doflamingo:*Ve a Luku convertido en piedra*Para que sepas, puedes controlar la roca y piedra y fusionarte con ellas. Luku: Entiendo*Crea un golem de piedra con la forma del Franky Shogun* Doflamingo: '''Pero no tomes la forma del robot pervertido. '''Godzilla:*Se despierta muy enojado*Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!*Con mucha fuerza se libera, tira a Doflamingo en el suelo y lo aplasta dejándolo K.O* Bills: Bueno por lo menos ya se despertó Godzilla. Godzilla: Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!*lanza desde su boca un rayo energia a al golem volviendo roquitas luego se abalanza en contra Xicor* Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Luku: Esta de nuestro lado??? Bills: Jeje digamos que no diferencia de amigo o enemigo pero lo traje solo por es el único capas de cortale la cola a Xicor. Luku: Ya veo. Xicor: Lagarto estúpido ya veras*Lanza una bola de energía pero Godzilla la esquiva* Haaaaa!!! Xicor y Godzilla:*Ambos gigantes pelean quedando igual a igual asta que su pelea llega a la ciudad* Mr. Satan:*Viendo desde su mansión las noticias de esta por pasar* Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Xicor: Haaaaaaa*Se abalanza para atacar a Godzilla esto causa gran daño en ciudad deja espantado a Godzilla en los edificios* Jajajajaja Lyra:*Llega cerca del lugar* Xicor??? Godzilla:*Se levanta rapidamente y agarra a Xicor por la cola lo eleva en el cielo esto causa que le arranque la colo* Xicor: Maldicion!!!!*Estando elevando en el cielo y se empieza a des-transformar* Godzilla:*Lanza una bola energia desde su bola a Xicor que lo lastima mucho, luego suelta un gran rugido que todo el mundo escucho, destruye algunos edificios y al parecer se va al mar* Xicor:*Muy debilito* Maldicion.....como Ozaru gaste mucha fuerza......no me puedo ni mover....... Lyra:*Se acerca a Xicor* Maldición esto se va quedar asi, Xicor te puedes teletrasporta al planeta donde esta Ury, para llevarte a la cámara de regeneración*Agarra en entre los escombros la cola de Xicor que volvió a su tamaño normal* Asi te puede poner la cola pero volverás a entrenar. Xicor: Tratare.....de ver......si......puedo*Con las pocs fuerzas que tenia se teletrasporta al planete del Rey Cold al laboratorio de Ury* Luku:*Se desfusinona y los pendientes se caen* Luffy:*Aun sigue dormido* Goku: Que impresionante. Nami:*Golpea a Bills dejandolo estampado contra el suelo*Casi nos matas con esa lagartija. Bills:*Se levanta*Perdon, pero ya me tengo que ir*Agarra a Doflamingo y se va al mundo en donde narran* Nami:*Agarra a Luffy y lo pone en el Shiro Mukuba l*Adios. Kibitoshin: Adios*Se va junto con el Kaio Shin Anciano con Champa* Nami:*Se dirije al Sunny*Al fin. Goku: Esperen*Usa la tecnica de Tele-transpotacion junto con Vegeta llegando al Sunny* Nami:*Llega al Sunny*Espero que Chopper pueda ayudarlo. Chopper:*Ve las heridas de Luffy, Goku y Vegeta*Un doctor, un doctor rapido....esperen, yo soy el doctor*Empieza a sanar las heridas de Goku, Vegeta y Luffy* Luffy:*Huele la comida y se despierta*A comer*Empieza a comer carne* Bills:*Curando las heridas de Doflamingo*Con Genome. Genome:*Ve un agujero de gusano*Mierda*Se da cuenta que Lyra podria llegar mientras el esta*mejor por el agujero*Recuerda lo del helado*Mierda, tengo que escapar*Intenta escapar pero entra al agujero de gusano y se estrella contra lo que parecia un Minotauro* Moloch:*Ve la nave*¿Que es esto?. Genome:*Sale de la nave y ve a Moloch*Una vaca gigante. Azazel:*Llega y ve a Genome*¿Quien es el morado?. Genome: Mi nombre es Genome y ¿que es este lugar?. Azazel: El inframundo. Demonios:*Empiezan a escapar*Corran, Belcebud y Lucifer van a pelear. Belcebud y Lucifer:*Se transforman en una mosca gigante y en un dragon del mismo tamaño y empiezan a pelear*A pelear. Genome: Yo me encargo*Se dirije a la pelea y saca un martillo gigante*A golpear*Empieza a golpear a Belcebud y a Lucifer con el martillo* Belcebud y Lucifer:*Un circulo verde aparece sobre elloss y llegan al mundo humano con Genome tomando la forma de un pinguino con alas de mosca y un koala con alas de murcielago*Te matare. Sakuma:*Se sorprende con la presencia de Genome y Luficer*No de nuevo. Genome:*Se da cuenta de la presencia de Sakuma y Akutabe y de su nueva forma*No deberia estar aqui. Akutabe:*Mira a Genome*¿Cual es tu hogar?. Genome: Es un planeta en otra dimension. Sakuma:*Se sorprende mucho*¿Otro planeta?. Akutabe: Entiendo*Golpea el aire abriendo un portal como si se rompiera una ventana*Ve. Genome: Gracias*Llega al laboratorio de Ury, vuelve a su forma normal y ve a Lyra poniendo a Xicor en la camara de regeneracion con la cola de Xicor que tambien la pone en la camara*Ahora que recuerdo, deje mi telefono en la na............... Akutabe:*Golpea a Genome estampandolo contra la pared y dejandolo inconsciente*Ya*Ve a Lyra*Perdón por la interuccion*Cierra el portal* Lyra:*Se enamora de Akutabe*Pero que hombre mas hermoso y sadico me recuerda a Cold. Ury:*Entra al laboratio y mira a Lyra*¿Sabe quien soy?. Lyra:*Hace que Ury recupere la memoria, luego se pone seria y ve a Ury* Ury puedes insertarle la cola a Xicor? y le puedes poner el ADN del chico de Goma. Ury: Si Lyra-sama puedo hacer eso. Lyra: Bien....cuando termines eso, preparele una armadura cuando acabes y traelo ante mi para enviarlo con el Señor Champa para que siga entrenando*Se va a su habitacion* Genome:*Ve a Xicor*Quien es el? Ury: Genome, el es una vieja creacion de hace años y es hijo de Lyra-sama, Xicor. thumb Doflamingo:*Con vendajes*Al principio hicimos homenaje a la profesora mafiosa y continuara.thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Se hace homenaje a Gokusen. *Se parodian algunos animes que han visto los autores. *Los narradores hablan por primera vez con los protagonistas. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Fanon Categoría:Episodios de One Piece Ball Z